


Woof Woof

by besanii



Series: Cheese Platter [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Puppies, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besanii/pseuds/besanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re cute," Enjolras says.</p><p>"I’d be more flattered if I didn’t think you were trying to offend me."  Grantaire leans over to kiss him quickly.  "You know what else is cute?  When you and Beau do the happy dance for Theo."</p><p>"No."</p><p>AKA - That One Time Enjolras Lost His Dignity And Didn’t Even Care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woof Woof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defractum (nyargles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/gifts).



> [defractum](http://defractum.tumblr.com/) prompted me with[this gif](http://besanii.tumblr.com/post/77276829670/defractum-submitted-this-adorable-gif-i-knew) and this is what I came up with. [This](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ym5lY5SVmRE) is the song that Enjolras sings to Theo (aka the silliest one I could find on YouTube about puppies).
> 
> Silliness and adorkable fluff ahead!

Theo won’t stop crying.

Grantaire looks up apologetically, his arms full of screaming baby, as Enjolras comes through the front door.  He’s sitting on the couch with Theo’s favourite toys scattered about them and he still has his coat on.  A quick glance about the living room locates Beau, hiding out behind the dining table.

"I take it the appointment didn’t go well?" he says above the crying.  Grantaire sighs.

"Oh, we got the vaccinations done," he says.  He bounces Theo in his arms and shifts to make room for Enjolras on the couch.  "He’s just being fussy now because he doesn’t like the new doctor."

By this point, Beau has noticed Enjolras’ return and has bounded over to wedge himself behind Enjolras’ legs and the couch.  His ears are flat against his head and he whines pitifully, his tail giving a sad waggle.  Enjolras reaches down to pick him up and exchanges the puppy kisses with scratches behind the ears.

"Poor Beau," he says.  Beau whines.  "We don’t like it when Theo is unhappy, do we?"

"Are you talking to the dog?" Grantaire asks, amused despite himself.  Enjolras makes a face at him.  "Hey, I’m not complaining.  It’s cute."

"You’re cute," Enjolras says.

"I’d be more flattered if I didn’t think you were trying to offend me."  Grantaire leans over to kiss him quickly.  "You know what else is cute?  When you and Beau do the happy dance for Theo."

"No."

Theo wails even louder, his little fists curled into Grantaire’s shirt.  His face is red and scrunched up and he looks absolutely miserable.  Grantaire grins when Enjolras sighs and he turns to lift Theo up so he can get a better angle.

"Hey, Teddy Bear," he coos.  "Papa and Beau are going to do your special happy dance!  Yay!"

He bounces Theo again to get his attention.  Enjolras brings Beau closer to the baby’s face and the puppy yips, tapping his little paws against Theo’s chest.  Theo sniffles and stops screaming, distracted by the touch.  Grantaire nods to his husband then.

Enjolras starts singing a little song as he lifts Beau up and down, side to side, his legs dangling in midair.  It’s a nonsense song that they’d heard on one of the children’s television programs, that they’d found Theo watching with rapt attention.  He recognises the song now, and his Papa singing it, and he stops crying altogether.

“ _Woof, woof, tiddly puff, pookie doodle do_ _,_ " Enjolras sings.  Beau yips along happily, now that Theo has stopped screaming.  " _Pookie doodle, ookie doodle, ookie doodle do_.”

He chances a look at Grantaire while Theo is distracted.  His husband is biting his lower lip and looks distinctly red in the face, like he’s holding his breath, and the corners of his mouth are twitching constantly.  Enjolras glares at him.  It only makes him duck his head and his shoulders start to shake with suppressed laughter.  Theo, however, is enjoying the show immensely and claps with glee.

“ _Woof-woof, woof, woof-woof,_ " Grantaire joins in, waving one of Theo’s little arms along with Beau’s movements.  " _Pookie doodle, oodle oodle, ooh!_ ”

Theo giggles and breaks out into full-bodied laughter.  The sound is such a welcome change that both Enjolras and Grantaire sigh with relief.  Enjolras sets Beau down on the couch between them and the puppy nuzzles at Theo’s stomach, prompting him to giggle again.

"I hate you so much," Enjolras says.  Grantaire grins.  "I hate you."

"You love me and you love the song."  He kisses Enjolras firmly.  "Besides, it calmed down sonic baby, didn’t it?"

Enjolras grumbles good-naturedly and burrows into his side.  Grantaire wraps his free arm around his shoulders and blows a raspberry into Theo’s stomach.  Theo squeals.

"Look at that," Grantaire exclaims with exaggerated surprised.  "Look who’s a happy Teddy Bear!"

Enjolras kisses one of Theo’s hands as it flails around near his face, resting on Grantaire’s chest, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://besanii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
